


Proposal in the Moonlight

by jobrdais



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jobrdais/pseuds/jobrdais
Summary: Alec takes Magnus to the beach





	Proposal in the Moonlight

Alec took Magnus to a secluded beach that him and Izzy found a few days ago. Izzy went earlier that day and decorated it with tiki torches, a campfire and some blankets. When they got there they saw all of their favorite foods spread out. After they are Alec fed Magnus chocolate covered strawberries for dessert.

When the moon was at the highest point in the sky Alec turned to Magnus, took his hand and gave him a slow seer kiss. When he pulled away he stared into Magnus' eyes.

Softly he says "Magnus I know we haven't known each other for a Very long time but I feel like I've known you for a lifetime. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I think about when I got to sleep. I love you more than anything in this world"

"I love you too, Alexander" Magnus replies softly

"It's so much more than love. I truly believe you saved me. You save me from a life of loneliness and showed me it was ok to be myself. That I deserved to be loved for who I really am"

"You area wonderful man, Alec. Kind, warm, forgiving, helpful, so many wonderful things." Magnus tells him

Alec smiles and continues "The hardest days of my life were those days where I thought I lost you after my stupid mistake with keeping the secret and the soul sword from you. I couldn't eat or sleep. I had to work non stop to try to stop thinking about you but nothing could keep my mind off of you."

"I'm so sorry, Alec. I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have just left. We should have talked about it." Magnus told him looking away

Alec grabbed his chin and pulled his face back to look at him. "No Magnus you were right. I should have trusted you. I should told you. You had your people to protect and I never should have kept that from you." I am truly sorry"

"You are already forgiven" Magnus tells him as he brings Alec's hand to his lips to place a soft kiss.

"Thank you" Alec shyly smiles and looks down at their hands for a minute trying to reign his emotions in. He takes a deep breath and looks up at Magnus 

"I love you, Magnus. I can't imagine a day without you in my life and I don't want to. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. To love, to fight with, to fight for. To have children and a family with. So will you Magnus Bane, do me, Alexander Lightwood, the honor of becoming my husband? And making me the happiest person to ever exist."

With that Alec pulled a little black box out of his pocket and opened it for Magnus. Magnus say there with tears in his eyes, eyes darting from Alec's eyes to the ring and back again. Before he knew it he asked "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Alec told him with fierce determination 

With that Magnus lunged at Alec kissing him passionately on the lips and then peppering his face with kisses says "Yes yes a million times yes"

After a few minutes of just holding and kissing Magnus Alec takes the ring out of the box and slips it on Magnus left ring finger. After he lightly kisses it he tells him "I can't wait to make you my husband and spend my life with you "

"I can't wait to make you my husband and spend my life with you"Magnus beams


End file.
